undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 109
Notes : This issue is a complete flashback issue and shows events before the apocalypse but I haven't put it in italics because it will hurt your eyes to read it with italics the whole way through. This issue's storyline has no connection to the current story and is just a special, mainly in thanks for the people who have read The Dead World up to this point but also to take up empty spaces. ---- Sitting at the bar down the street from her and her husbands house. Rebecca sighed as she took another bottle of some drink she had ordered and drunk it all down in one gulp before holding down the throwing up as she shook her head wincing at the taste of whatever it was. "hey Logan, another bottle please?" Rebecca sighed but the big man himself turned around and gave her THE look causing her to sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight as she laid her head on the bar. "maybe you should go home, I can call your husband to come pick you up?" Logan suggested softly but she quickly shook her head and raised her finger to tell him no but before she could speak she felt the urge to throw up so she quickly stumbled off her stool, happy that she hadn't wore heels before heading over to the bathroom leaving Logan to sigh as he went back to what he was doing. Practically bursting through the door, Rebecca got over to one of the toilets before you could even say the word toilets and began throwing up as the world seemed to be spinning round and round, not helping she thought to herself.... After she had thrown up for what felt like forever, Rebecca broke down into tears as she practically curled up on the floor as she leaned on the toilet for support. She didn't really want to get drunk but she was just all over the place at the moment. Suddenly Rebecca heard the bathroom door open and in walked a young pretty girl smiling to herself as she looked down at her phone before looking in the mirror and was about to start doing her makeup when she saw Rebecca laying on the floor by the toilet. "oh god, are you alright?!!" the woman asked worriedly as she abandoned all her stuff on the sink and came to crouch down in front of Rebecca but before she could respond she suddenly felt sick again and turned to throw up into the toilet while the woman winced and reached to move Rebecca's hair out of her face while she threw up. "th...thanks" Rebecca eventually said a little shakily as she used toilet paper to wipe her mouth before leaning against the cubicle, sighing as she closed her eyes a little missing the woman's smile in response to her "thanks". "its cool, always here to help where I can, is there someone I could call for you?" the woman asked but Rebecca shook her head frantically making the woman look even more worried and raised an eyebrow but thankfully Rebecca took a deep breath before speaking. "there is only my husband but I don't want him to know I'm here...." Rebecca admitted quietly while the woman surprisingly came to sit next to her, giving a small sympathetic smile. "problems in a relationship?" the woman asked softly but Rebecca shook her head again and took a deep breath as she looked down stomach area, gently running her hand along her belly and immediately the woman understood. "he's a solider, he was over in Afghanistan but he's on leave at the moment, he's probably home right now but....I can't look at him....I cant tell him he and I are having a baby" Rebecca said sadly as she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears while the woman just looked sadly at her. "why's that?" the woman asked quietly and Rebecca thought for a moment before shrugging and turning to the woman, knowing her reason was a pretty stupid one but it was kind of true. "because he'll be off again, fighting out there and he wont be able to see the child much so I don't want to hurt him" Rebecca said looking to the woman with tears in her eyes but the woman in response just gave Rebecca a hug which she accepted. "sounds to me like someone's a little worried about someone else wanting a baby" the woman teased which made Rebecca herself smile as she wiped her tears away now feeling better as she nodded. "now shall I phone your husband for you, yeah?" the woman asked and Rebecca nodded as she started going through her pockets before handing her phone to the woman who got up and looked through the list for husband until she found it. However just as she was about to ring the number Rebecca spoke up. "hey I know this is going to sound weird because we probably wont meet again but what's your name?" Rebecca asked but thankfully the woman just gave an angel like laugh and shook her head to show she didn't mind before she finally opened her lips and said her name. "Natasha" ---- Sitting in class trying to pay attention, Faith bit her lip as she tapped her pencil against her book trying to keep an eye on the teacher up front currently teaching the class but she couldn't focus. She couldn't focus because her focus was instead on her boyfriend who was currently sitting in front of her in their class. That boy, she couldn't get her eyes off him and she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to when they had passionately kissed this morning. "FAITH, are you paying attention?!" the teacher asked trying to get her attention while the whole class looked to her but she just looked to the teacher, totally confused. "huh?" Faith asked earning chuckles all around the room even from the teacher causing her to blush as her feet shifted together. Great she had now embarrassed herself, this couldn't get any worse.... "could you please focus on our history studies instead of your relationship with Sir. Aiden there?" the teacher asked earning laughs from everyone and both her and her boyfriend to blush while she had one thought to match what was going on. Maybe it COULD get worse, she thought but thankfully the bell soon rang and children forgot about her and started rushing out of the classroom before the teacher changed his mind of not giving them homework. "hey Faith, did you want to come round my house tonight, mom asked me to ask you?" Aiden asked her causing her to smile as they reached both their lockers, conveniently right next to each other. "yeah sure, I'll just jog home so I can tell my parents as well as get changed" she answered him causing him to smile like her before he suddenly stopped what he was doing in his locker and sighed causing her to raise an eyebrow as she closed her own locker. "are you ok, about everyone knowing?" Aidan asked quietly and Faith could tell he was worried that she wouldn't like the fact it was public knowledge that she was going out with him but she loved the fact it was public knowledge. It let everyone know she loved him. "of coarse I do sweetie" she whispered softly before pulling him into a heated kiss in front of everyone around them to prove what she said was true which made him blush a lot and people to wolf whistle at the two of them. "now I'll meet you at your parents, ok?" Faith suggested and he nodded, grinning like a complete idiot that she had kissed him like that in front of everyone making her roll her eyes playfully before kissing his cheek as she went to exit the school. She really did love her boyfriend and she wouldn't want any other way. ---- "hey man, can you get another drink for me?" Karen asked as she waved to get the attention of the bartender who apparently had the nickname "big man" but she didn't question that fact as he was quite big, muscle wise. "be with you in a sec" Logan replied and she nodded making note that he was trying to get some black dude to wake up because he had fallen asleep at the bar but she didn't really mind and instead went back to her dancing while waiting for Logan to come over. She had come alone but she always liked it that way. Coming alone to parties, drinking and dancing for however long you wanted before getting laid at the end of the night. Although it didn't look like they're was any "pretty guys" in the bar tonight. "hey hot stuff" she heard from behind her and turned to see some ugly drunk looking man looking her up and down with a grin causing her to roll her eyes as she just waved her hand showing she wasn't interested but he just moved closing making her nearly gag at his smell. However before he could flirt with her anymore they both heard a voice speaking from behind the bar. "hey Josh, leave the girl alone!" Logan warned the drunk, leaning on the bar to show how much bigger he was than "Josh" causing the drunk to sigh and practically shove her out the way while he walked off. "asshole" she muttered as she walked over to the bar and greeted Logan with a smile while he apologized for the drunk's actions but she just shrugged it off and was back to her happy mood in no time. "so what can I get you?" Logan asked wiping down the bar with a table cloth before putting it somewhere under the counter and looking to her but after she had thought for a couple of moments she shook her head giving him a small smile. "nah you know what, I'm done for the night, I'll be going home for the night but thanks for dealing with that asshole" Karen commented and he nodded in response, however before she started walking off he called her back making her confused. "hey if your going home, can you take that guy to yours for the night or something, he's a good guy but he just doesn't know where he lives at the moment" Logan stated hoping he didn't sound to weird asking but she just smiled and shrugged as she danced her way over to the black dude he was talking about. "sure thing" Karen said in reply before hooking her arm around the black man's and began leading him away from the bar which he didn't protest to "so what's your name?" Karen asked him over the music. "Anthony" he replied a little drunkenly as he kept stumbling over a little but Karen managed to hold him up. She didn't mind helping him for the night, she could tell the moment she saw him he was a nice guy who had just got a little too drunk unlike that "Josh" but she soon got an idea and grinned at the thought. "so Anthony....how would you like to get laid?" Karen asked cheekily as she whispered in his ear and he quickly nodded eagerly making her laugh as they exited the bar and headed back to her place. At least she'd get something out of it, she thought to herself. ---- Cursing as she tried to get one of the cars working, Bella fiddled with the underside of the vehicle as she focused on trying to get it working. However despite her numerous attempts they all failed and truth be told she didn't know what she was doing. "awww little Bell is having trouble fixing up a car!" her annoying brother Tyral exclaimed as he watched her work underneath the car causing her to kick at him and him to chuckle even more before his attention was suddenly drawn away when he saw a "hot" lady walking down the street. "DAMN GIRL, nice legs!!" Tyral shouted to her but the only response he got was a middle finger being stuck up at him causing him to laugh loudly before taking another sip of his beer while Bella finally came out from underneath the car and stood there, hands on hips, glaring at him. "what'd I do?" Tryal asked innocently making her sigh in annoyance as she ran a hand through her hair turning to face away from THE most annoying person on the planet before she called out for someone. "hey Lewis!!!" Bella called and as if on cue, Lewis poked his head through an open door before smiling at Bella and walking out and over to her and her brother, the latter him not really getting along with. "what can I do for you?" Lewis asked as he slung the hand cloth he had been rubbing his hands on over his shoulder, keeping his eyes looking at Bella's own eyes the whole time which Bella appreciated. Most of the time she spent a lot of time in a conversation trying to keep people looking above the chest area. "I'm going to go ahead and go home now, that good with you?" Bella asked gesturing to the still unfinished car while thankfully Lewis just told her to "go" as he waved his hand playfully sending them away causing her to grin. "thanks" she said happily as she leaned down and kissed Lewis's cheek making him blush before she grabbed her brother and practically dragged him off as she left the garage heading for her car. "you really do fancy him don't you?!" Tyral asked smirking and she sighed as she stopped walking to glare at him again but before she spoke up, she closed her mouth again before thinking about what her brother had said. It wouldn't hurt to give Lewis a try she thought to herself.... "hey Lewis, fancy getting a drink with me later?" Bella asked completely shocking both her brother and Lewis himself making her smirk but truth be told she wouldn't mind taking Lewis on a date for once. "uhhh....sure" Lewis responded with a "silly" happy face as she walked up to him, grabbing a pen from her pocket before beginning to write her number down on his hand making him smile even more before she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "call me some time" she purred before giving his cheek one last kiss and walking back to her brother and out of the garage leaving a completely shocked Lewis to watch her go. Unable to find a reason behind why he was so lucky. ---- Sitting at his desk in the police station, Connor repeatedly tapped the pencil on the table as he thought about today's recent events. He had just had to deal with a bank robbery but that wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was one hostage died and her name was Christine Vega. It wasn't the name, he didn't even know the woman before he saw her body and heard her scream as she was shot but he couldn't get her out of his head. He had saved every one of them hostages except for her and that was HIS fault. And the worst of it was Connor was the one who had to phone home and tell her husband she had died.... "hey what's matter with you boss? we got all the bank robbers in cages" his partner Leon said as he sat down opposite Connor, sipping at some coffee as he began sorting through his papers, awaiting Connor's reply. "yeah....but we lost one hostage" Connor said sadly as he laid his head on his desk letting out a loud sigh while Leon just looked sympathetic at him. Leon knew his boss Connor wasn't very good at handling "the phone calls". "want me to do it?" Leon asked, offering as he leaned over to pick up his phone nearly knocking a pile of papers he had on his desk along the way but Connor soon held up his hand telling Leon not to. "I got it, I just need to get ready to hear the person's response" Connor admitted and Leon nodded, again sipping his coffee before putting the empty cup down which ended up knocking the pile of papers on the floor. "god fucking damn it" Leon swore quietly before leaning down to begin picking up the papers while Connor just sighed and picked up the phone on his desk, thinking he was ready to give the news but it turned out he wasn't when he went to press the numbers. "come on you can do this, just another day at work...." Connor mumbled trying to convince himself and eventually he got the courage to press all the numbers and pressed the phone to his ear as the ringing on the other end began until it finally stopped and someone on the other end answered. "hello?" ---- Sitting in his car, Riley gently moved his head to match the beat of the music which currently filled his car while he waited for the pre - school doors to open. Smiling as he soon heard the bell and students began running out of the school heading to their parents. "Hey daddy" Alexis shouted as she waved to him while running towards the car causing him to chuckle as he opened the car door for her to enter which she did, putting her bags full of school things in the back of the car. "how was your day honey?" Riley asked as they exchanged kisses on the cheeks while Alexis just giggled as she brought out of her pocket a drawing which she soon showed him. He could quickly tell it was a drawing of him and her. "that's a nice drawing" he commented making her smile even more now, happy that her father thought she had done a good job of drawing before she put it away and pulled her seat belt over her. "thanks, Mr and Mrs Jackson thought you would like it" Alexis stated and Riley chuckled as he looked out the car window and indeed saw Jethro and Elizabeth Jackson waving to the kids as they went to their parents. "well they usually are right on everything" Riley commented with a smile which made her laugh lightly before he put the engine into gear and began driving them home so they could spend the evening together as father and daughter. A little while later Riley and his daughter arrived back home and Alexis quickly ran out of the car to their house so she could watch her favorite show and greet her mother who was usually back home by now while Riley chuckled and got out more slowly and locked up the vehicle. However just as he locked the car, his phone rang and when he took it out of his pockets he looked down at the number in confusion. It was the police? what would they be ringing him about? "hello?" Riley asked as he answered the call, putting the phone to his ear. Although when he heard what the police had said he dropped the phone to the ground as he leaned on the car for support totally in shock of what he had just heard. Unable to process what they had just told him. And over 8 years later, Riley Vega, family man and one of the nicest people on earth before the apocalypse was still unable to process the news of his wife's death at the hand of bank robbers. ---- Running down the hospital corridor, Will tried to reach the room he had been told to go as he quickly as possible while carrying a bunch of flowers. He constantly apologized to people he kept bumping into and one person even told him not to run in the corridors but he ignored them and just kept running. Finally he reached the room and skidded to a halt in front of the closed door before taking a couple of breaths and straightened his clothes before knocking on the door gently causing it to open and him to be greeted by a young nurse who's name tag read Jessica. "she's alright and so is your baby just be quiet" Jessica told Will who nodded and handed the flowers to the nurse to put somewhere before walking into the room and saw the most wonderful sight he thought he would ever see. His wife holding their baby daughter in her arms. "hey" they both said in hushed tones simultaneously as Will reached the bed before leaning down and kissing Rebecca on the lips before looking down at their baby, reaching over to stroke her head. "she's so cute" Will commented with the biggest smile Rebecca had ever seen on his face and gently she moved their baby towards him causing him to smile even more if that was even possible as he took their baby in his arms. "hey little one" Will said softly as he rocked the baby in his arms, his face practically filled with happiness as the baby snuggled into his arms until finally he looked over to Rebecca and asked the question "what we going to call her?" making Rebecca bite her lip in thought before grinning as she came up with an answer. "well I was thinking Natasha" she said happily and Will chuckled as he nodded holding up their baby as he looked her face to face before grinning and leaning up to kiss the babies nose while saying his response to Rebecca's suggestion. "Natasha it is" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Special Issues